The present invention relates to a side impact air bag and more particularly to a side curtain air bag.
A side curtain air bag is typically located inside a vehicle headliner. At the onset of a side collision or a vehicle rollover, the curtain air bag is deployed and inflated along the side of the vehicle, to protect the vehicle occupant's head and upper torso against impact with the side of the vehicle.
A known way of constructing a side curtain air bag is to provide a pair of panels that are sewn together to form an inflatable cushion. Alternatively, rather than using a pair of panels a main panel that is folded over a centerline is used to provide the panel or panel parts that are sewn together to realize the inflatable cushion. The manner in which the panels are sewn together configures the inflatable cushion into inflatable sections that are inflated to protect the occupant's head and upper torso during a side impact or a vehicle rollover. It is also known to inflate the inflatable sections by a cylindrical passage located in the inflatable cushion, and which distributes inflation fluid from a source along the length of the cushion and into the inflatable sections of the cushion.
The present invention provides a new and useful configuration for a curtain air bag and particularly a new and useful structure for controlling the flow of inflation fluid in a side curtain air bag.
In one type of curtain air bag configured according to the present invention, a curtain air bag has a flexible bladder within an inflatable cushion. A flexible fluid inlet conduit is configured to direct inflation fluid into the bladder. The bladder is configured to redirect, diffuse and distribute the inflation fluid. Fluid vents are configured to communicate the inflation fluid from the bladder into the inflatable sections of the inflatable cushion, to inflate these sections in a predetermined manner.
In another type of curtain air bag configured according to the present invention, the curtain air bag comprises an inflatable cushion with two similar size inflatable sections, on opposite sides of a fluid inlet conduit. The inflation fluid is redirected, diffused and distributed to the two inflatable sections in accordance with the principles of the present invention, but this type of curtain air bag may not require a bladder.
The present invention is particularly useful with an inflation fluid source located between the front and rear ends of the inflatable cushion, and whose inflation fluid is directed toward both the front and rear ends of the inflatable cushion. This inflation fluid source is sometimes referred to as a “mid-mount” inflation fluid source. However, it will be recognized by those in the art that the term “mid-mount” is not intended to define a precise location for the inflation fluid source, but rather is used in the sense that fluid from such a source is directed toward both the front and the rear ends of the inflatable cushion. According to the present invention, fluid from a mid-mount inflation fluid source is redirected, diffused and distributed, to inflate the inflatable sections of the curtain air bag in a predetermined manner.
In addition, the curtain air bag assembly of the present invention is designed in a manner believed to provide a cost-effective way of producing the curtain air bag assembly.
Further features of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.